Let Me Count The Ways
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Raven's darkest secret yet could destroy everything. A sequel to Shades of Ink. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and at least some action.


Let Me Count The Ways: A Teen Titans Fanfiction Story

Side Notes: If you haven't seen the whole Teen Titans show, the Teen Titans show's following movie Trouble in Tokyo, and read my fanfiction Shades of Ink, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way…since this takes place after all of the above. But even if you don't want to watch the whole Teen Titans show and the following movie, you can look up things from either one or both on Teen Titans Wiki.

A week or so after the Teen Titans get back from Tokyo…

Titans Tower seems quiet for tonight, with hardly any crime to stop. Robin and Starfire have went out on the town by themselves for most of the night, to the point of Cyborg recharging and Raven meditatively sleeping not even noticing them coming in.

Beast Boy was also sleeping, or at least trying unsuccessfully to. He kept trying to close his eyes, but two painfully familiar faces kept appearing in his mind and stopped him from starting to sleep. Those faces were the Terra he once knew before Slade came in and complicated that, and Raven who always picked on him. He was even lowly calling out their names in mixed fear as if in a trance, "Terra! Raven! Come back! Go away! Go…away!" The last two words have Beast Boy shouting louder.

In built up anger and sadness, Beast Boy grips his purple sheets hard as he uncontrollably turns into his Werebeast form. His bunk bed collapses to pieces under the Werebeast's weight, with him in roaring fury throwing and tearing up his own stuff on the way out of his room. This wakes up an uneasy Cyborg and scared Raven.

Robin is escorting Starfire to her room hand in hand, when they both hear the Beast Boy Werebeast. Robin was about to say with a slight chuckle, "yes: We should definitely… Is that…?!"

Starfire gasps, "Beast Boy!" The Werebeast is coming down the hall, heading for Raven's room. It easily knocks shocked Starfire against a wall, but Robin having already recognized the Werebeast's roar flip jumps off of its green hairy gorilla like body to barely dodge it with matching reflexes. As Starfire's healing factor helps her get back on her feet to jump fly off of the same wall behind her, Robin lands on his feet with his signature Bo-staff.

At the same time, Raven calls out, "Beast Boy?! Please don't… No." She soon realizes that she may be too late to talk to Beast Boy, when she sees the Werebeast coming for her instead.

Raven calls out, "no, please!" Cyborg himself is coming out into the same hallway, armed with his lowered signature Sonic Cannons.

Cyborg warns, "BB, don't…! Sigh. You're going to make me do it, aren't you?" He fires both Sonic Cannons at the Werebeast to knock it backwards, just as it gets an inch away from bashing Raven.

In that second, Raven close to tears stops time around her with her powers. She cries out, "no!" She sees before her eyes her ceiling high evil demon king father Trigon, towering over her bright red rune flashing figure and her tears.

Trigon laughs a bit, "hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that no matter how hard you try…the end of life with your friends is destined to burn in ashes. And if Beast Boy already knows what you kept from him…"

Raven shouts, "get away from me! You're just a illusion from my mind!" Time is still stopped around her as she starts running past her friends and the Werebeast in frozen time. She finds herself heading up to the Titans Tower roof, tempted to fly away from it all. But she then sees Trigon as a Trigon messenger version of Slade charging at her with astral black fireballs.

Trigon presses, "even your illusions are dangerous. You're only hurting yourself ignoring them! Just ask Beast Boy." Raven shields herself with her dark blue telekinetic force field bubble against all the fireballs, but the astral fireballs' impact breaks through Raven's defenses long enough for Trigon to punch Raven against the roof. Raven turns into her black astral form to swirl up Trigon's arm like a whirlwind.

Astral Raven is now surrounded by nothing but flames and a circle of nine black rimmed mirrors picturing her with four red eyes like Trigon. She mutters harshly, "I destroyed you!" Astral Raven angrily launches black astral tentacles right at three of the mirrors, smashing them to pieces. She shouts while destroying the other mirrors, "you can't…be back…demon!"

Trigon mutters, "destroyed or not, past or future…you've always been and always will be my portal to the realm of mortals! Once open by your fear, it will never close for good. Look at your destiny: You can't fight it forever." Raven sees to her horror everything she knows and loves turned to stone and flames, and herself in Trigon's form sitting on Titans Tower.

Raven cries out, "no!" She pulls away the scene around her as if it's made of then ripping curtains, but it keeps coming back over and over again.

Now surrounded by darkness, Raven gives up ripping the scenery. She sighs hard in her fully returning rune glowing form, "after I found out about your deal with Terra through possession of me for your prophecy…! Sigh. I was trying to protect Beast Boy...from finding out."

Trigon laughs a little, "and now all he knows is rejection. Wonder who that sounds like? Me…or you?"

Raven shouts, "you! All you! Even if I had your power, I would never offer Terra a chance to have a normal life at the cost of everything unique and good about her just to secure your oh-so-precious-prophecy!"

Trigon verbally bashes, "when Terra came in years ago…would you have really let that chance go? Just admit it: Slade may have made it harder for Terra to be seen as unique and good as you say now, but your own jealousy through me is what truly took Terra away from Beast Boy!"

Raven sighs hard, "all right! Because I couldn't control my emotions when I gave in to your prophecy, my past jealousy ended up causing this. I realize that now. But what can I do about it now? It's not like I have the power to change the past and bring Terra back!"

Trigon laughs hard, "you really haven't figured it out, daughter? Through my powers, we can do just that. All you need to do is say so."

Raven pieces together, "of course. In spite of underestimating me, you foresaw this possibility when I gave in to your prophecy! You want me to give up everything unique and good in me to truly bring The End…in exchange for restoring everything unique and good in Terra. But if I do that, I might as well have let The End be the end to start with!"

Trigon bashes, "and either way: You lose everything! At least as my pawn, you won't remember such pain. And you will finally be…at peace."

Raven sighs hard in reflection, "Beast Boy, Terra, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire… I don't know if you'll ever know this, but if you do… Sigh. Please try to understand that I made a terrible mistake: One that has to be undone, no matter what." Bright red runes spin faster and faster around her, until they wrap around Raven's figure to the point of turning her into a bright red four eyed red cloaked version of herself in a flash of white light.

Back in physicality…

The End has come again, with Trigon sitting on Titans Tower and his fire being demons already in the process of overtaking what remains of other worlds in fire and stone. This time though, a bright red four eyed red cloaked Raven is hovering even higher than Trigon's enormous height. Trigon laughs a little, "perfect." Statues of many fallen heroes such as Teen Titan members and Justice League members are gathered around Titans Tower, suspended over the surrounding water.

In worn out clothes, Robin, a non-Slade influenced Terra, Beast Boy, a short red physically frontless haired Red Star, a sprout styled mostly black haired Argent, and Cyborg are closing in on Titans Tower from all directions in six separate motorboats. Robin urges with a hard sigh, "this is it, Titans."

Terra sighs somewhat impatient, "finally."

Beast Boy figures, "The End of the end…begins now."

Terra of course is amused, chuckling a little to herself. A gray Dark Side version of Raven starts coming at each of the last Teen Titans.

Robin shouts, "fall back!" He pushes a button on a yellowish green remote, releasing a island wide smokescreen cloud from under Titans Tower at the fly charging Dark Side Ravens to confuse them long enough for the Teen Titans to get a headstart.

Argent shouts back with a heavy sigh, "fine then!" She along with Cyborg and Robin start reversing course.

Terra calls out, "but we haven't even…!" Unfortunately though, the Dark Side Ravens swiftly teleport in front of every motorboat with help from their link to the overseeing red Raven's thoughts.

Cyborg calls out, "Robin, we need a Plan B: Fast!" All six Teen Titans are fighting against the Dark Side Ravens as best they can. But, the Dark Side Ravens' powerful telekinetic blasts enhanced by the overseeing red Raven's powers smash the motorboats. And what looked like the last Teen Titans were actually remodeled Slade bots destroyed along with the motorboats, remotely controlled and talked through by the actual Teen Titans to at least throw off the red Raven and the Dark Side Ravens.

Trigon shouts, "well, what are you hovering around for?! Find them."

In the remains of Titans Tower…

The actual Teen Titans have made it to the blasted to pieces lounge from underground, possibly from another time altogether. Robin figures, "guess we'll have to go for plan B."

Cyborg chuckles a little, "already on our program." With upgraded larger turbine versions of his Sonic Cannon arms and a hacking program prepared by Robin, Cyborg becomes remotely merged with what's left of Titans Tower. The Dark Side Ravens fly charge for them.

Terra figures, "now we're talking!" The ground shakes.

Robin insists, "no: Save it for the blast! We might not…" The ground shaking stops in response. The Dark Side Ravens teleport around them, trying to get to Cyborg.

Red Star shouts, "oh no, you don't!" Red Star's bright red radioactive blasts and Argent's appearing bright red energy dome construct around Cyborg, Robin, and Terra hold off most of the attacks. Every time a Dark Side Raven though is destroyed, another teleport appears in its place.

Terra suddenly realizes somewhat worried, "where's Beast Boy?!"

A then shocked Robin pieces it together, when a Dark Side Raven telekinetically blasts him to the other side of Jump City. All four Teen Titans here call out in shock, "Robin!" Argent's dome construct goes down.

High in the reddish sky…

Beast Boy in green hawk form is flying for the red Raven. She is briefly confused by the fact that the green hawk is now just sadly staring at her, much to Trigon's great annoyance and inner fear. Trigon shouts in red Raven's mind, "this animal is nothing. Finish it already!"

The red Raven shouts back in Trigon's mind, "this is no ordinary animal: I must know how to finish it in order to do so!"

Trigon insists in her mind, "it's just an animal!"

The red Raven mutters harshly, "sounds like more than just that." Much to Trigon's growing fury, the red Raven uses her telepathy to sense the green hawk's thoughts. Trigon even goes so far as getting off of Titans Tower to upright fire a great big fireball at the same green hawk, hoping to finish its thoughts before the red Raven can read them.

Its thoughts say, "I know you're Trigon's puppet, but I have a feeling you weren't always like this. After all…who could be harsher than Trident dude?" This touches the red Raven, leading her to shield Beast Boy's green hawk form with her own telekinetic shield against Trigon's fireball.

In sync with this action, within Raven's resurfacing mind…

Flashes of memories with her original time with the Teen Titans go through her: Facing the evil of the Gordanians to protect Starfire, facing powerful temper tantrums brought on by Trigon's early attempts to overpower her, facing the betrayal of Terra influenced by Slade, facing Robin's Slade Haunted mind by convincing Robin it was all in his mind, and facing her father Trigon's prophecy of doom from start to finish.

Trigon's menacing voice adds over the memory flashes, "if you destroy me, you undo Terra again! And then you'll be more than rejected: You'll be friendless. Do you really want that pain again?"

Raven expresses, "still… Better than listening to you again…Trigon!"

Simultaneously, back in Titans Tower…

Red Star encourages Argent, "don't focus on fear: Focus on hope!"

Argent comments still a bit nervous, "then here's hoping!" Her dome construct simultaneously reappears briefly, with Red Star hovering above it to let his bright red radioactive plasma like energy form bounce a massive radioactive explosion off of the soon after vanishing dome construct. With the red Raven and Trigon distracted by Beast Boy, the Dark Side Ravens get distracted enough to end up being destroyed by Red Star's energy shockwave before more could take their place.

The ruins of Titans Tower start caving in and exploding in flames before a very uneasy Terra and a very uneasy Cyborg, making a large widening hole in the ceiling overlooking the reddish sky.

Cyborg reflects bittersweetly, "time for a well deserved boo-yeah: For Robin and all the other heroes that stood with us to the end!"

All four Teen Titans within the self destructing Titans Tower battle cry, with Cyborg's charged up shoulder Sonic Beam Cannon simultaneously firing at Trigon.

All at the same time of Cyborg's Sonic Beam blast, in a team attack…

Terra's Earth powers shake the ground under the water under Titans Tower, struggling hard with all her strength to make an entire Jump City wide piece of ocean floor telekinetically come at Trigon. Argent's very hard to maintain energy construct of a huge Gordanian ship fires on Trigon before being rammed into his chest. Red Star takes his energy exploding form and comes flying out of the crashing Gordanian ship energy construct to discharge a even bigger explosion into Trigon's chest.

During this group attack, Raven's Red Raven form is no longer present. Raven's Enhanced White Raven form is a pure white energy version of herself, who blasts at Trigon with black and white swirled astral enhanced telekinetic energy beams.

Trigon reactively blasts energy draining red lightning at the enhanced telekinetic energy beams, but they pierce through the lightning with ease to coughing hard Trigon's growing rage and confirmed fear. The combined attacks have left a bright white hole in greatly weakened Trigon's chest.

Beast Boy's green hawk form think chuckles to Raven, "and most of the Titans thought I was just joking again. So, what can I do to help?"

Enhanced White Raven thought urges back, "you already have. Just stay back…while I make him wish I was never born!" As the green hawk gets out of range of Trigon's energy draining red lightning, Enhanced White Raven fly charges at Trigon's newly formed weak spot. Trigon charges for Enhanced White Raven, blasting at her with more energy draining red lightning and fireballs. Dozens of Trigon generated Raven Dark Sides even come charging at her.

But with a rapidly expanding astral enhanced telekinetic white and black swirled shield, Enhanced White Raven with both arms to the side redirects all fireballs and red lightning blasts into every Raven Dark Side. They all chain reaction explode into each other in seconds.

Trigon cries out in his own destruction, "no!" He disappears in bright white light, along with everything else around Enhanced White Raven.

In seconds…

Back in a restored Titans Tower, Raven and Beast Boy find themselves back in their central forms at the doorway to Raven's room. A teary eyed Raven sees a saddened Beast Boy, a worried Robin, a saddened Starfire, and a concerned Cyborg. Teary eyed Beast Boy starts to say, "Raven…" Before he can say more, Raven slams the door to her room behind her. Beast Boy is about to open it anyway in concern, when Cyborg puts a hand on his shoulder.

Cyborg sighs hard, "Raven needs some alone time now."

Starfire sighs hard, "maybe assembling a Tamaranean Throknar…"

Robin reasons, "that's nice of you to offer, but… Sigh. Losing a friend to someone like Trigon doesn't just go away with time: It stays with you." Before the other Teen Titans besides Raven can respond to Robin's reflection, he goes into his room without another word.

Two days later, on a late afternoon…

Raven is on the Titans Tower roof, looking out at a setting sun behind a slowly being restored Jump City. Robin comes out onto the roof, seeing Raven deep in thought with her back physically turned from him. Robin realizes, "you're still troubled."

Raven sighs hard, "of course. If you had the chance to save everyone you care about and had it taken away anyway, wouldn't you be?"

Robin concludes, "if it wasn't for…sigh…friends like you to help me realize that I didn't have to give in to being Slade's apprentice to protect all of you… I would have lost myself to Slade along with everyone I cared about: Regardless of how. At least in this case, destroying Trigon pressed the reset button: But even then, there are some things that can't be reset."

Raven turns to Robin somewhat uneasily, "that's what I thought before…and what I know now. But because I recently realized that giving into Trigon before caused something that was never supposed to happen…sigh…I had to give in again, knowing The End could be reversed again in the worst case."

Robin sighs hard, "ultimately, you did all you could. What Terra was may be gone now…but that doesn't mean we can't still remember the good times we had with her."

Raven reflects solemnly, "thank you."

Robin figures, "you're welcome. Do you know though when you are ever going to tell Beast Boy your actual feelings for him?"

Raven glancing down briefly sighs a little, "like he would ever want to talk to me again."

Robin assures her, "Beast Boy…can get mad sometimes. But even when he realized Terra betrayed him because of Slade, he remained mad at Slade and not at Terra because Terra did all she could for the friends she thought she left behind. Both of you just need time." He turns to start heading back into Titans Tower, leaving Raven alone to her thoughts.

**The End Of Another Chapter For The Teen Titans…Or The Start Of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
